For The First Time
by weepingwriter
Summary: The first time of kids to do things like walking and talking is the most exciting time in parent’s lives, but when your daughter starts dating its hell for the father. Bella&Edward. One-Shot


**Okay so since I've become all obsessed with the twilight saga that I wrote this. Its kind of AU I know, and it's after Breaking Dawn in the future short of but in this they are all human- no sexy vampires. Just enjoy and tell me what you think! Maybe I'll write a whole story for twilight after this- if it turns out well with the reviews and all. Enjoy! –Denver**

**Summary: The first time of kids to do things like walking and talking is the most exciting time in parent's lives, but when your daughter starts dating its hell for the father. Bella&Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but all the books and the cinnamon swirl bagel I'm eating right now. **

**For The First Time**

**By Denver**

Fifteen long years, that's how long Edward and Bella been married now. When Renesmee came into the world it was a big surprise to say the least; they where on their honeymoon. A scary time that was. Then ten short years ago Bella got pregnant again- with EJ and Alicia. It was only fair he got named after two of the most important people in Bella's life, Edward and Jacob Black. Alicia Rose named after the two important other girls in their lives Alice and Rosalie.

"No way Nessie, you are not going." Edward yelled walking into the little stone cottage he shared with his wife Bella, daughter Renesmee (Nessie), son Edward Jacob (EJ) and youngest daughter Alicia (Ali). It was their home, set back in the middle of the forest about a mile from everyone else in the Cullen clang.

"Dad you are being too unfair!" Nessie complained, it was only one time- her first time of asking just a simple little thing. "Mom, can't you do something? Change dad's mind or something to let me go tonight."

"Nessie's in trouble! Nessie's in trouble!" EJ tormented running around the kitchen screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Edward Jacob Cullen!" Bella yelled. "Sit back down and finished eating. "

"Can't I kill him?" Nessie asked in the most gentle innocent voice.

"No you can not kill him Ness." Edward laughed.

"Daddy's home!" Alicia screamed running into her father's arms.

"Hey Alicia." Edward said with a smile. Alicia was a shy girl but when it came to some people she was loud and insane, plus having her mother's klutz gene in her. "Did you have fun today?"

"Aunt Alice took me shopping." Alicia smiled.

"Ew Ali," Bella said. "You can't give in to Alice's shopping wants."

"But shopping's fun." Alicia pouted.

"Then let me go tonight!" Nessie begged.

"You're not going! No way, no how!"

"Edward be reasonable now." Bella calmly said butting in before anything gets worse for the father daughter duo.

"She's too young to go. Bells," Edward complained. "I don't want her going."

"It's just one date. What can happen on that?"

"I want to go on a date!" Alicia smiled clapping her little hands together.

"Eww." EJ spoke up.

"Eww is right." Edward agreed. "Alicia you are never going on a date ever."

"But daddy I gots a boy friend."

"No way. You are not going back to school ever again Ali."

"The three of you stop it. Edward stop it." Bella said speaking up. "EJ and Alicia go to your rooms, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." EJ laughed exactly like his father then and their.

"Go Ali." Edward said. "Listen to your mom."

"Who is it?" Bella asked. "Who you going on this 'date' with?"

"Evan." Nessie said looking down at her sneakered covered feet.

"Jacob's kid? No way, not with that one." Edward asked in disbelief.

"Edward," Bella complained. "He has a name- like the one our son is also named after."

"Fine, Jacob." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Dad it's just one date to the movies, nothing to worry about."

"Edward just let her go." Bella laughed, "You know we won't be left alone till you say yes."

"But Alice told me things." Edward complained. "Things that teenagers do on dates."

"You talked to Alice?" Bella laughed. "She's pulling your leg Edward."

"Fine," Edward finally gave in. "You can go,"

"Thanks mom." Nessie smiled giving Bella a hug before running of to her room.

"Hey what about me?" Edward said.

"Mom's the reason you said yes." Nessie shrugged.

"I'm going to hurt that kid." Edward hissed.

"You promised me,"

"Promise my ass. Love, if that boy hurts Nes, he and Jacob will be dead."

"So you finally said yes huh?" Alice laughed walking into the cottage with Jasper on her tail.

"Don't start with me." Edward complained. "You and your evil ways Alice."

"Oh hush, hush." Bella laughed. "You should be excited. This means Nessie's growing up."

"Aunt Alice I need your help!" Nessie screamed from her room.

"Oh thank god she didn't get your fashion sense." Alice smirked walking out of the room.

"Alice, I'll kill you you know?"

"Oh you love me too much." Alice said with a smirk, or she knew was a smirk.

--

"Okay, so she look's perfect." Alice smiled. "Edward be nice, and no complaining."

"You know me too way little sis." Edward smirked. "I won't complain as long as you didn't turn my only daughter into a big whore."

"Watch it." Bella said warning her husband. "Come on out Nes,"

"Wow," Edward managed to get out. Nessie came walking out from behind the stone wall wearing a mini-denim skirt with a long sleeve white shirt and a lacy light pink cami underneath. Her brown curly hair flowed down her mid back, nice held away from her face with a light pink headband. She looked beautiful. "You look beautiful Ness, but please change the skirt."

"Edward hush, you to Jasper." Alice stated looking at the two guys.

"I didn't even say a thing." Jasper laughed.

"Stop it."

"Baby, you look beautiful." Bella said, "Evan will love it."

"Please no guys." Jasper complained.

"I'm with you on that." Edward mumbled.

"Hey now, stop it." Bella said.

"Bells you may want to go stop your son." Jacob laughed walking into the house. "He's climbing in and out of the window running around the outside of the house."

"Go Edward!" Bella smirked. Edward needed to do something to keep him occupied. "He's your son."

"Hey," Edward complained walking to the front door. "Edward Jacob Cullen get your but back into this house!"

"But dad." EJ complained stomping his foot.

"Inside now,"

"I was having fun." EJ pouted stomping into the house. "I don't like being little."

"EJ," Jasper laughed. "Are you sure you're your mother's kid?"

"Who else am I than?" EJ questioned causing everyone to laugh at the five-year-old.

"Good answer buddy." Bella laughed pulling the young boy onto her lap.

"Jacob if your son ever touches my daughter he's dead." Edward said.

"Daddy no kill Jacob." Alicia stated pointing her tiny finger at Edward. "Kill EJ."

"Hey," EJ pouted.

"Cut it out both of you." Bella said turning into her mommy mode. "Alicia we aren't killing anyone, right Edward?"

"Yea," Edward frowned.

"Sorry," Alicia pouted.

--

"So you're dad actually let you out?" Evan asked with a laugh as they walked into the movie.

"My mom is very good at persuading my dad into allowing things." Nessie laughed. "Plus the fact that your dad is my mom best friend or was it the fact that Alicia wanted to go on a date; it was one of those things."

"We'll than I'm glad we could do this." Evan smiled kissing her as they made their way outside after the movie. Secretly they where going on, for months now. It was great to finally be able to go out together with not lying to their parents.

"Me too," Nessie smiled into the kiss.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Edward yelled from his car. "Renesmee let's go before your little boy friend is dead."

"Daddy," Nessie complained stomping her foot. "You are being unfair."

"Renesmee, get into the car now or so help me god you will never leave our house ever again."

"Dad it was just a kiss." Nessie said getting into the car. "Nothing to bad about it."

"Bella I'm going to kill Alice and you!" Edward yelled walking into the house.

"Dad it was a kiss."

"Ness, just go to your room okay?" Bella said sitting on the couch next to her husband.

"I don't want her growing up Bells,"

"We can't stop it Edward. If we could- I would stop it in a matter of minutes. But there's nothing we can do. We just have to sit back and watch them grow and teach them the write things the best we can." Bella said sinking into Edward's side, brushing his cheek with her hand. "But we still got three more to go."

"Wait a second?" Edward said in disbelief. The doctors said they couldn't have anymore after the twins where born- something wrong happened, something no one ever speaks of again. "Three more? We only have two other kids."

"Yes," Bella smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

"One more? The miracle one." Edward smiled giving Bella the biggest kiss he could ever had given her.


End file.
